disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Honor to Us All
thumb|250px"Honor to Us All" é uma canção de destaque no filme de 1998, Mulan. É cantada por Mulan, Fa Li, Vovó Fa e habitantes da cidade. Esta foi a canção título para a fita de 1998, Disney Sing Along Songs: Honor to Us All. Letras Banhista: This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse. We're gonna turn this sow's ear Into a silk purse. We'll have you washed and dried Primped and polished till you glow with pride Trust my recipe for instant bride You'll bring honor to us all. Cabeleireira 1: Wait and see, when we're through Cabeleireira 2: Boys will gladly go to war for you. Cabeleireira 1: With good fortune Cabeleireira 2: And a great hair-do Cabeleireira e Fa Li: You'll bring honor to us all. Pessoas: A girl can bring her family Great honor in one way. By striking a good match And this could be the day. Costureira 1: Men want girls with good taste Costureira 2: Calm Fa Li: Obedient Costureira 1: Who work fast-paced. Fa Li: With good breeding Costureira 2: And a tiny waist, Costureiras e Fa Li: You'll bring honor to us all. Pessoas: We all must serve our emperor Who guards us from the Huns. A man by bearing arms, A girl by bearing sons. Maquiadora 1, 2 e Fa Li: (in a round) When we're through, you can't fail Like a lotus blossom soft and pale How could any fellow say "No sale?" You'll bring honor to us all. Fa Li: There, you're ready. Vovó Fa: (speaking) Not yet. An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance. (singing) Beads of jade for beauty, You must proudly show it Now, add a cricket just for luck And even you can't blow it! Mulan: Ancestors, hear my plea Help me not to make a fool of me And to not uproot my family tree Keep my father standing tall. Mulan e Garotas Jovens: Scarier than the undertaker We are meeting our matchmaker! Pessoas: Destiny, guard our girls And our future as it fast unfurls Please look kindly on these cultured pearls Each a perfect porcelain doll. Garota Jovem 1: Please bring honor to us Garota Jovem 2: Please bring honor to us Garota Jovem 3: Please bring honor to us Garota Jovem 4: Please bring honor to us Pessoas: Please bring honor to us all! Versão brasileira Este caso é muito raro, Mas jeito sempre tem. Um banho perfumado E vai ficar bem. E então vai estar Pronta para encontrar seu par. Uma noiva mais que exemplar traz mais honra a todas nós. Verá só Virá um Bom rapaz que não tem vício algum. Tendo sorte, Não é incomum, Traz mais honra a todas nós. A moça vai trazer a grande honra ao seu lar, Achando um bom par, Com ele se casar. Mas terá que ser bem calma, Obediente, E ter vigor. Com bons modos e com muito ardor, Traz mais honra a todas nós. Servimos ao imperador que é o nosso protetor, Com muita devoção E sempre com ardor. Mas não vá fracassar, Com a sorte um dia vai achar, E irá sempre junto a ele estar. Traga honra a todas nós. Pérolas, são belas... E então vamos mostrar. E leve um grilo, traz sorte, Que até você vai brilhar. Mulan: Ancestrais, ouçam bem, Eu vos peço proteção também Pra que encontre logo um alguém E ao meu pai eu vou honrar. Assustadas em fileira, Vamos à casamenteira. Ancestrais, cuidem bem Destas pérolas que aqui vem, Prontas para aprender também Como honrar a todos nós. Como honrar a todas... Como honrar a todas... Como honrar a todas... Como honrar a todas... Como honrar a todas nós. Vídeo Mulan - Você vai nos honrar Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de abertura Categoria:Canções de Mulan Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas